Viajando al pasado
by EzriaLittleLiar
Summary: -Encontré algo. Algo que mamá no quería que encontráramos-susurró como si los fuesen a descubrir en cualquier momento-. Trae a todos, nos veremos en la guarida en diez minutos.


Pergaminos regados por todo el piso, botes de tinta derramados sobre el escritorio, cuadros torcidos en las paredes. Ese era el interior del despacho de Harry Potter.

Un cajón abierto mostraba una carta bastante pesada que decía " _Escóndelo bien, que los chicos no lo encuentren jamás. -H_ " junto a una cadenilla de oro. Una sonrisa triunfal se extendió por el rostro de un pelinegro rizado.

-¡Aquí estás!-exclamó.

Corrió hacia el pasillo con el objeto en mano. Cuatro puertas se extendían a su derecha; a su izquierda, dos puertas y la escalera. Se asomó por el mini balconcillo y vio a su hermana en el sofá de la sala con su móvil en las manos.

-Lex, ven aquí-llamó el pelinegro desde la parte superior de las escaleras. La aludida le miró confusa-. Ven, te digo.

-¿Qué quieres, Balth?-cuestionó su gemela, Alexandra, al llegar a su lado-. Estaba ocupada con...

-Encontré algo. Algo que mamá no quería que encontráramos-susurró como si los fuesen a descubrir en cualquier momento-. Trae a todos, nos veremos en la guarida en diez minutos.

-¿Qué estás planeando, Balthazar James Potter?-la muchacha le miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Ir al pasado y arreglar los daños post guerra-sonrió malicioso-. Y tú vendrás conmigo-

-Oh, grandísimo idiota-suspiró la chica bajando nuevamente. Cuando volvió a su adorado sofá, comenzó a operar en su teléfono.

"Opción. Nuevo grupo. Agregar: Scorp, Silv, Tay, Evan, Lizzie W, Joe (Lizzie), Freddie, Jackie, Davie, Azh, Al, Rose-Belle, Hugo.

 _Eh, chicos. En la guarida de Balth en 5._

Scorp: qué se le ocurrió a tu hermano esta vez?

 _No lo sé. Trae a tu hermano también._

Al: que traman, bonita?

 _Aleix, no soy tu novia. No me digas bonita. Y NO LO SÉ! Solo traigan a los niños también. Alice y Caleb deben estar presentes._

'Evan ha dejado el grupo'

 _Pfff, amargado. No soporta estar con nosotros ni en grupete de Whatsapp :P_

Silv: Alex, deja de sermonearnos por aquí y abre la puerta que estoy congelándome aquí afuera

 _Lo lamento, hermanita xD_ "

Lanzó el móvil y se dirigió a la entrada principal.

-¿Por qué no tocaste?-preguntó

-Si lo hice, tonta. Y no me escuchaste-gruñó. Una rubia salió de la cocina con un tazón de chocolate caliente-. Hey, Taylor.

-Hola, castañita-saludó-. ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Vamos-Alexandra cogió su chaqueta del perchero, su teléfono y abrazó a su hermana menor para entrar en calor al salir-. Está helando aquí.

-Hay nieve, qué esperas-observó Silver-. Creo que terminaremos con hipotermia algún día si Balth sigue ideando cosas estúpidas como estas.

-Dejen al niño-defendió Taylor-. Que sea nuestro hermano no quita que sea mi novio, así que cálmense.

-Iugh, chica incestuosa. Cómo compartes babas con ese idiota-sobreactuó la pelinegra entre risas.

Caminaron los cien metros que las separaban de la guarida entre charlas típicas de chicas. Dentro de ella, ya se encontraban los mayores de edad (Balthazar, Joseph y Lizzie).

La guarida era una cabaña amplia, con una chimenea al centro de la sala. Unos sofás comunes y unos pufs adornaban el rincón. En una esquina estaba la 'cocina mágica' que solo servía para preparar chocolate o café, y en la otra reposaban unas veinte escobas junto a un baúl con pelotas de quidditch autografiadas.

Poco a poco, todos se fueron integrando hasta completar los 17 que eran.

-Chicos, estamos aquí reunidos para contarles algo-anunció Balthazar con los brazos abiertos-. He descubierto un aparato que nos llevará al pasado-

-Se llaman giratiempos, genio-refunfuñó un chico bastante parecido a él, su hermano menor.

-Tú te callas, Evan-chistó-. Sé que todos tenemos cosas que queremos arreglar y cosas que queremos evitar, ¿no es cierto?-

-Claro que sí-dijo una rubia desde el regazo de su prometido-. Pero no deberíamos alterar el curso de las cosas.

-Investigué sobre eso-interrumpió Alexandra-. Podemos ir al pasado, hablar con nuestros padres pero no podemos decirles 'Eh, tío. Debes hacer tal y tal cosa para evitar que esto ocurra'. No debemos. Debemos hacerlo sutilmente y que ellos tomen la decisión oportuna porque, de hacerlo directamente, puede que el futuro, es decir, nuestro presente cambie para siempre. E incluso... podríamos no nacer-sentenció

-¡Eso es muy arriesgado!-chilló una chica castaña de 12 años-. Lex, estamos poniendo en juego nuestra propia existencia...-

-Hacedle caso a la niñata esta-masculló Evan-

-Lo sabemos, Alice-respondió Balthazar pasando por alto el comentario de su hermano-. Y aún así seguimos en pie. ¿Quién va con nosotros? Asumiendo cada riesgo...

-Yo...-dijeron dieciséis voces a coro

-Vale, pero dejen su marca. Esto es una aventura más-declaró Alex con una sonrisa.

Todos se cogieron de las manos y comenzaron la cuenta regresiva. Diecisiete vueltas a la derecha, veintisiete a la izquierda. Y el viaje empezó…

Todo giraba a su alrededor. Padres cargando a sus hijos por vez primera. Padres enseñándoles a caminar a sus pequeños. Parejas en el altar. Propuestas matrimoniales. Peleas. Reconciliaciones. Partos. Oscuridad. Guerra. Un comedor. Mucha gente mirándolos atentamente. Una mujer con rostro felino. Y un duende. No, un duende no. Un elfo.

-Buenas tardes, queridos invitados-saludó la mujer después de guiarlos a un salón lateral-. Bienvenidos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Enhorabuena, han llegado en vísperas de navidad. Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, directora del establecimiento. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe semejante visita?

-Verá, profesora-habló Silver-. Nosotros venimos del futuro. Desde el año 2025. Usamos un giratiempos que encontramos en el despacho de nuestra madre para poder venir a arreglar algunas cosas pero sin alterar su curso. Nuestros padres están aquí, algunos estudiando, algunos no.

-Nos gustaría presentarnos frente a todos-interrumpió Taylor-. Y así poder compartir con ellos teniendo nuestra misma edad, no siendo los mismos padres de cuarenta o cincuenta años que ya no tienen energía para un buen partido de Quidditch.

La directora rió por un minuto, luego se aclaró la garganta y habló:

-Está bien, podéis presentaros-los viajeros sonrieron mientras salían al comedor-. ¡Estudiantes!-todos guardaron silencio-. Os habéis dado cuenta de que han llegado unos muchachos aquí. Ellos vienen del futuro y compartirán con nosotros durante un tiempo. Se presentarán y deben ser tratados como corresponde, dormirán en las habitaciones de su casa y espero que sus compañeros sean bastante agradables.

Los pertenecientes a la generación del 98' se miraron asombrados.

-Comenzad-ordenó la dama. Los jóvenes se dispusieron en una de las orillas del comedor-. Adelante...


End file.
